blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Animal Island
is the 9th episode in Season 3 of Blaze and the Monster Machines. It is also the first Wild Wheels themed episode. Description While on a sailboat ride, Blaze, AJ and Stripes discover Animal Island, an island inhabited by friendly animals with their own thing to do. But when a greedy chameleon steals all the animals' powers hoping to have one for himself, the three must avoid his obstacles and save their new friends. Synopsis One day, Blaze, AJ and Stripes are on a boat ride across the ocean. After Blaze greets the viewers, Stripes warns them of a big wave up ahead, and they jump it. Blaze eventually spots an island appearing in the distance, which confuses Stripes since the island isn't on his map. AJ assumes no one's ever been there before, and they go to check it out. The group arrives on the island, amazed at the island's appearance and has a giant lion head statue in the central plaza. When AJ wonders who lives there, he is answered when a group of animals appear, surprising them as they enjoy themselves. One of the animals, an elephant named Bunk, is surprised to find out their island has visitors, and they surround them. Some of the other animals that greet the trio are Bam the gorilla, Nelson the rhinoceros, and Skyler the falcon. Blaze likes the island, but he still doesn't know where they are. Bunk explains they're on Animal Island, and the animals begin to welcome the three through an upbeat song as they introduce themselves and what they do. Blaze also sings with them, even joining in the "Waterfall Roll Call" as he calls out to them. Not far from the gathering place, a chameleon, Lazard, is spying on them from his treehouse, jealous of all the animal powers they have. He wishes he had some of his own, and summons his warthog henchmen, Wartimer and Snout, for assistance. When Snout suggests he take the powers himself, Lazard gets an idea to use his Power Stealing Machine to do so. The machine activates, stealing the powers of all the animals. AJ uses his Visor View to locate Lazard, as the powers are all gathered into the machine. The animals are worried, but Blaze is confident he and Stripes will help get the powers back. He and Stripes use Blazing Speed to start their journey. At the treehouse, Lazard is amazed at how many powers he has now, and decides to try them out. He tries out bunny rabbit power and bounces around, but it's too much and decides to give up. Wartimer and Snout then spot Blaze and Stripes coming his way to take back the animal powers and sends Humongo Walls to stop them. Though small and harmless at first, the Humongo Walls grow to the size of big walls to block Blaze and Stripes. Blaze realizes Lazard sent them to stop them, but doesn't give up. When Stripes mentions they don't have a strong gorilla to knock the wall down, this inspires Blaze to turn into one himself and knock them away. He succeeds at destroying the walls with help from the viewers and then they go on their way. Lazard decides to try another animal power: the machine gives him elephant power, but gets sick of it when shooting water out of its trunk sprays him in the face. Wartimer and Snout then warn him that Blaze and Stripes are getting closer, and sends them after them with his Glue Globber balloon. Blaze and Stripes notice the warthogs shooting the glue at them, and hide. Stripes points out they can't stop the glue from down on the ground, but Blaze knows an animal that can stop it from in the sky: a falcon. He turns into one and, with the viewer's help, he dodges them one by one and destroys the balloon, sending the warthogs back to the Lazard's treehouse. AJ then spots the treehouse in the distance, and they continue on their way. Back at the treehouse, Lazard tries a third animal power: that of a skunk, which he immediately rejects because it's too smelly. He hears Blaze's horn and is shocked at their imminent arrival, just as the warthogs return. He sends Snapper Trappers after them to stop them. Getting caught in the traps, Blaze remembers only one animal has the power to break them: a lion, which has sharp, protactable claws. He transforms into one, while Stripes becomes "Super Tiger Stripes", and they break out of the traps. Heading up the ramp to the treehouse, they manage to break the traps one by one. They make it to the treehouse and destroy the machine, which releases the animal powers and return to their respective owners. Lazard is upset that the powers are gone, and Blaze and Stripes scold him for taking them. Lazard explains the reason he took them is because he doesn't have a power of his own. He is suddenly proven wrong, as he suddenly changes color as he cries, much to the amazement of the others. Discovering he had a power all along, Lazard exclaims he's a chameleon and tries out his power before apologizing to Blaze for his cruel act. He promises never to do it again, and Blaze forgives him with a high tire. In a reprise of the animals' song from before, the animals enjoy their powers as Wartimer, Snout and Lazard are all accepted as part of the gang, with Lazard showing off his color-changing powers to them. A roar from Blaze and Stripes on the lion head statue ends the episode. Other links :Episode Trivia :Episode Transcript :Episode Appearances :Memorable Quotes :Ending Credits __FORCETOC__ Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes Category:Themed episodes Category:Wild Wheels episodes Category:Episodes without Gabby Category:Episodes without Starla Category:Episodes without Darington Category:Episodes without Zeg Category:Episodes without Crusher Category:Episodes without Pickle Category:Episodes with no travel song Category:Episodes with no STEM song Category:Multiple transformations Category:Episodes where Stripes uses Blazing Speed Category:No transformation back Category:No cheats Category:No Axle City setting Category:Episodes where Blaze describes the STEM concept